Overwhelming Mentality
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Slash. J'onn/Kyle. PWP with a difference. J'onn ruins humans for Kyle. Forever.


**Title: **Overwhelming Mentality  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Umm this came about after a long discussion over how J'onn would view human sex. What he would and wouldn't do/enjoy/understand/want. I haven't touched on a lot of it, but this was stupidly fun to write :P Written for the amazing person who got me hooked on this pairing 3

xxx

Kyle couldn't move his legs, his hips and most of his body was pinned down as well. His breath was harsh in the silence, chest rising falling with quick pants as he stared down the length of his own body, right into a pair of orange, alien eyes. Light, hot breath danced over his dick again and it flexed, growing harder, flushing a darker red. Kyle couldn't believe how turned on he was from just being held down and having someone blow air over him like this.

J'onn had shifted, growing an extra pair of arms and hands to hold down his hips. He wasn't putting pressure on them, but they were firmly locked in place, meaning Kyle had no way of pushing up towards him. The young man could use his hands, they were still free, but the thought never occurred to him. They just fisted uselessly in the covers. Kyle made a sort of pathetic noise he normally didn't let out until he was much more engaged in sex and _loving_ it. J'onn hadn't even touched his cock yet.

The Martian smiled up at him, mind brushing his, letting Kyle know he was enjoying watching him like this and the dark haired man let out a little moan, a faint blush glancing his cheeks. It was strangely erotic to have absolute proof and confirmation of how much your partner was taking pleasure in your body. The small moan turned into a louder one when J'onn buried his face in the space between his spread thighs and balls, licking a hot wet stripe across the skin there. He rubbed his face against his balls before he cupped them in his hand, stroking with his fingertips and squeezing lightly. Kyle's hips jerked upwards against their restraints.

"_Oh god_!" Anything to end this torture.

J'onn placed a kiss on the base of his erection before he licked up his shaft from base to tip. The tip of his hot tongue flicked out, teasing the slit and making Kyle's voice waver in pleasure. J'onn let his mouth fall open and relaxed his mouth for a sucking kiss to the tip. He caressed the head with his tongue, soft and wet as he could make it, and hummed, feeling it firm under his tongue. Kyle uselessly pushed up against the restraining set of hands at his hips and twisted the sheets in his hands more. He let out a cry of desperation when J'onn pulled off him, running his lips back and forth down his shaft and forced his eyes open to stare down at the Martian. J'onn's eyes were glowing faintly as he maintained the telepathic contact with Kyle.

"_J'onn_," Kyle gasped. "_Please_."

He squeezed Kyle's balls in his palm then swallowed him down, as deep as he could. The young man groaned and was pretty sure if it hadn't been for J'onn's strength holding him down he would have thrust too deep into that heat. His hands flew up to grip the headboard, understanding that it was part of game not to touch J'onn, to let himself have no ability to take what he wanted. J'onn could easily restrain his hands as well if he wanted to.

Kyle could think of nothing but the wet heat around his cock. Somehow it was tight, fitting him like a glove and he had a moment to realise J'onn had shifted his mouth and throat deliberately, before the other male swallowed hard. He started bobbing his head up and down, stroking with his tongue and making Kyle shudder under him. The Martian's lips were as tight as the rest of his mouth and the young man was holding onto the headboard so hard it was hurting his fingers, but he couldn't care.

"Ah…" Kyle cried out. "J'onn… _I'm_… ah!"

J'onn swallowed everything he had to give as Kyle screamed to the room, back arched as much as it could be against the restraining hands. His nails dug little splinters of wood out of the headboard and his whole body shook with most intense orgasm from the best blow job he'd ever had.

"Jesus, where did you learn to do that?" Kyle asked when he could think straight.

"I scanned many minds looking for information regarding what human men found most pleasing," J'onn replied, smiling up at him, his mind brushing Kyle's, telling him the Martian had used his own thoughts and reactions to tailor that information to Kyle better.

Kyle reached out with a hand, cupping J'onn's cheek in it and the other male answered his mental summons. He pushed up, leaning over Kyle to press a kiss to his lips. Kyle was glad that J'onn seemed to enjoy kissing as physically as he did.

"I know you don't do this," Kyle started once the kiss ended. "But I... I want to do something for you. It doesn't seem fair..."

"Your reactions are more than enough." The bigger male stroked two fingers down the young man's face, doing the same with his mind, showing Kyle his pleasure at watching and feeling him react to J'onn's attentions. Kyle's breath hitched and he watched a curiously attentive look come into the Martian's eyes.

_'You are so responsive, so open, so willing.'_ J'onn teased Kyle's mind with images, sounds, feelings and Kyle tried to cut off a moan but his dick twitched in interest.

"I can't..." he whined softly. He couldn't be getting hard again, not this soon, but his body had other plans. J'onn smiled when he was fully erect again.

"I wonder," he murmured, running his fingers across Kyle's lips, feeling the dark haired man lick at them. "Whether it is possible to make you orgasm without physically touching you."

"_Fuck_," Kyle swore, both at hearing J'onn say that and what he intended to do.

"Obviously I have never experimented with a human before and I didn't find any indications as to the results of a telepathically induced orgasm," J'onn continued, voice calm but his mind was like velvet inside Kyle's head, making him relive what had just happened in surround sound, technicolour intenseness. Hearing the well-mannered, softly spoken Martian say 'orgasm' was an unrealised thrill. Pre-cum was already dribbling down his cock and Kyle reached up to touch J'onn, trying to drag him down so that his hips had something to thrust against, instead of just stabbing the air. J'onn was far stronger than he was when Kyle wasn't using the ring and wouldn't move from his kneeling, braced position over Kyle's body. He didn't flinch when the young man dug his fingers into his arms either. J'onn changed the tone of the telepathy from a bombardment of random images to a slick, fast delivery, setting out a pounding rhythm that Kyle was soon arching to.

_'Tell me Kyle. What do you most want me to do to you?'_

How J'onn could whisper that over everything else going on in his head Kyle didn't know, but he heard him and gasped, his subconscious automatically answering J'onn's question; images of fantasies filled his mind. There was no order, no semblance of preference or control, just plain lust and need. Kyle felt J'onn's response, the strength of his own need for the man willingly responding to his telepathy like this. There was a sense of almost disbelief that he had found another that he could connect to in such away, that matched his mind so flawlessly. The hope for the future that centred around Kyle was intoxicating and emotionally touching.

_'J'onn...'_ Kyle couldn't explain his thoughts, his feelings, but he didn't need to. The Martian lightened his mental touch for a moment, changing it into what amounted to a gentle caress, answering Kyle's call. It tricked Kyle into taking a breath, relaxing, but the instant he did so J'onn changed what he was doing. He went from calling up memories to creating new images. He took Kyle's fantasies and made them so much more real. All the little details he could never grasp when he imagined himself in the height of passion, the things he put down about himself were blown apart.

Kyle cried out, head slamming back against the pillows as he arched his body. It felt like J'onn was touching him everywhere, like heat across his skin. Every sensitive spot on his body was stimulated and Kyle knew he was moments away from coming. He fought it, teeth turning his bottom lip white as bit down on it.

J'onn's hands were like twin heat patches burning on his hips, thumbs tormentingly close. Kyle pushed up against them, spreading his legs to get better leverage, not that it did him any good and he was vaguely aware there would be finger shaped bruises left behind after this. He felt hot breath on his cheeks and forced his eyes open. J'onn's face was closer now, eyes half lidded, but still glowing strongly and Kyle's breath halted, caught in his throat.

The mood changed, subtly, and the Martian rested his forehead on Kyle's. The young man didn't think their mental connection could get any more intense, but the depth of emotion from the bigger male was overwhelming and soul consuming. Kyle's cry was loud in the silence and he could feel the wet heat of his own release splash up his stomach and chest. J'onn rolled his mind through Kyle's ecstasy and the dark haired human couldn't stop himself from touching that green skin then. He cradled his head between his hands and kissed him, a physical outpouring of emotions, even though he was still struggling to get his breath back. The Martian returned it, hands sliding around Kyle's neck, waist, back, and hauling him upright until he was sitting.

Eventually J'onn let him go enough to get a proper lungful of air and Kyle pushed damp hair out of his eyes. "You've ruined me," he commented and J'onn frowned slightly. "For humans," Kyle clarified. "I'm never going to be able to have normal sex after that."

J'onn smiled. He knew Kyle had liked it, mentally and physically, but this relationship with this human was still so new, so different J'onn didn't want to put a foot wrong. He also understood people liked verbal confirmation of things, so regardless of their telepathic link, he asked, "You didn't mind the full telepathic connection? It is very… intrusive for someone who is not used to it."

Kyle smiled fondly. "I loved it J'onn. Your mind makes me feel safe, wanted, loved." He shuffled forward, sliding his legs either side of J'onn's narrow's hips so he could wrap his arms around him. Kyle pressed his palms flat to the back of the Martian's shoulders, feeling the solid strength there, and laid his head against his shoulder. J'onn curled his now only two arms around Kyle and held him close, burying his face into his damp, soft hair and listened to his breathing and heart rate even out and slow down. Kyle's mind echoed his body and J'onn had all the reassurance he needed that Kyle was happy here with him.


End file.
